La quête de l'île Céleste
by Elywen-oiseaudesneiges
Summary: Ilywen est une jeune fille aux origines mystérieuses, solitaire et rêveuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, une nouvelle certitude enfouie au plus profond de son être refait surface. Si elle ne se sent pas chez elle sur Terre, serait-ce parce qu'elle ne vient tout simplement pas de ce monde ? La légendaire île céleste de Laputa... n'est peut être pas inaccessible finalement.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

La jeune fille courait. Elle progressait à toute vitesse depuis un bon moment, ses fines bottes martelant le sol dans un battement régulier. Dans un geste éperdu elle leva la tête vers le ciel, y cherchant vainement un signe d'espoir, une étoile, un repère... Aucune lueur astrale ne semblait pouvoir percer le ciel sombre.

Les sens en éveil, elle s'autorisa un rapide regard en arrière sans cesser d'avancer. Ses poursuivants n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. Elle les avait semé de peu et se savait incapable de reproduire pareil exploit. Ils risquaient même d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, leur long manteau noir claquant au vent et leurs sombres silhouettes se découpant dans la brume nocturne.

Une multitude de questions sans réponses envahirent son esprit tandis qu'elle accélérait, le souffle court. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Et surtout, que lui voulaient-ils ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'engagea dans une ruelle au hasard. Elle s'était déconcentrée et trébucha soudainement. Elle failli tomber, se rattrapa in-extremis... Mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps à cette allure. Cette course était-elle sans fin ?

Les poumons proches de l'explosion, la respiration sifflante et les jambes en feu, elle manqua de s'écraser contre le mur sur lequel elle fonçait sans l'avoir remarqué. A la dernière seconde elle stoppa net devant en dérapage contrôlé, alors que son cerveau analysait la situation en passe de mal tourner. Sous le choc, l'air lui manqua soudainement. Une impasse. Elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Sans possibilité de revenir en arrière sous peine de se faire tranquillement cueillir par ses poursuivants. Et il était hors de question qu'elle leur facilite la tâche. Ses pires inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Catastrophée, elle écouta.. Cinq. Ils étaient au moins cinq. Elle n'avait aucune chance. A moins que...

L'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit était aussi désespérée que miraculeuse, et si elle doutait de ses capacités dans sa réalisation le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Un sourire crispé se forma sur ses lèvres, reflet de celui qu'elle voyait apparaître sur le visage du premier homme qui avançait vers elle, suivi de ses acolytes.

Sans prévenir, elle s'élança sur le mur qui se dressait derrière elle. Ses doigts crochetèrent une infime anfractuosité tandis qu'une imprécation retentissait du côté des hommes qui se mirent à courir. En équilibre plus qu'instable, elle bascula silencieusement en arrière... et dernier moment pris appui avec son pied sur le mur qui jouxtait le fond de l'impasse. Cet appui précaire aurait fait chuter nombre de personnes, mais ses compétences presque hors pair de grimpeuse avaient déjà pris le relais et il lui était suffisant pour ce qu'elle envisageait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se projetait sur le mur opposé d'une formidable détente. Volant littéralement au dessus de ses poursuivants, elle attrapa fébrilement la gouttière qu'elle visait et s'y agrippa immédiatement. Elle se dressa et continua aussitôt son ascension. En quelque bonds agiles, elle disparaissait sur le toit du bâtiment.

Hors d'atteinte, le jeune fille se dressa et regarda autour d'elle. Le brouillard se levait, faisant apparaître les infrastructures de la ville d'où étrangement aucun bruit n'émanait. Le ciel devint soudainement plus clair et se teinta de bleu. On aurait dit que la nuit avait laissé la place au jour sans que l'aube ne vienne faire la rayons de soleil hasardeux semblaient même s'enhardir à traverser les derniers nuages. Une rafale de vent fit voler les long cheveux de la fugitive tandis qu'elle se mettait à avancer rapidement mais prudemment. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur le toit d'une maison qui accolait celle sur laquelle elle se trouvait, une rafale plus puissante la fit trébucher se rétablissant au dernier moment pour ne pas être happée par le vide, elle se saisit d'un conduit de cheminée et soupira de soulagement.

Comme pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se remettre, une ombre gigantesque recouvrit alors le paysage. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'ombre était si grande que le soleil semblait s'être retiré. Elle recouvrait absolument toute la ville, jusqu'à étendre son influence aux collines environnantes. Le cœur serré d'appréhension, la jeune fille leva lentement la tête... Ce qu'elle voyait était tellement immense qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre : une île. Un morceau de terre incroyablement grand flottant dans le ciel à environ cinq cents mètre du sol. C'était une superbe île céleste dans ses moindres détails qui lévitait devant ses yeux incrédules et émerveillés. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi, un mot se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit : « _Laputa »_.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Les rafales devinrent de plus en plus fortes tandis qu'une rangée de nuages noirs et de mauvais augure s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, ces derniers avaient déjà envahi tout l'espace qui s'offrait à eux, faisant disparaître la magnifique île. C'était comme si elle retournait vers un royaume interdit, un royaume inaccessible ou aucun être ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Sauf que dans le cas présent les nuages semblait plutôt prendre sa place pour semer le malheur.

Étreinte par un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune fille tenta de se lever pour fuir, mais la tempête était déjà sur elle. Cachant son visage de ses bras dans une tentative de protection dérisoire, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. Horrifiée, elle se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs avec une force peu commune. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux mais se savait au cœur de la tornade. Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester en position fœtale, elle sentait ses membres faiblir à toute vitesse. Le vent était beaucoup trop fort, elle avait l'impression que son corps allait se disloquer. N'y tenant plus, elle poussa un hurlement de pure terreur, se sentant emportée toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Que lui arrivait-il ?!

Au bout d'une infinité de temps – à moins que ce ne soit que sa propre perception – elle s'écrasa contre quelque chose. La tempête semblait continuer de se déchaîner autour d'elle, mais elle ne bougeait plus. A demi inconsciente, il lui fallu un moment pour lever la tête et tenter de bouger ses membres engourdis. A sa grande surprise elle n'avait rien de cassé ce qu'elle venait de vivre lui avait donné l'impression de se faire déchiqueter en morceau. Malgré ses vêtements, elle était gelée et compris pourquoi quand elle vit au milieu de quoi elle se trouvait. Son atterrissage forcé s'était terminé sur un petit plateau de neige en pente. Il faisait extrêmement froid, et la tourmente n'arrangeait rien. Malgré la situation plus que dramatique, la jeune fille ne se découragea pourtant pas. C'était dans sans doute des moments comme cela, des moments désespérés, que l'on se découvrait une résistance incroyable décuplée par la volonté de vivre. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, sinon elle passerait de quasi-morte à défunte en un rien de temps. La conscience encore brumeuse, elle se retourna pour jeter un regard derrière elle et ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter d'effroi. Prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable, elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Le précipice. Un vide vertigineux, traversé seulement par les volutes de brouillard, poussés par le vent. Elle était à demi allongé au bord d'une gigantesque falaise effrayante de verticalité, soutenue par un glacier truffé de séracs et de crevasses béantes qu'elle pouvait deviner à travers la tempête. Les yeux écarquillés, elle restait momentanément incapable de toute réaction. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle qu'elle se secoua. Se dressant à demi elle leva la tête et se sentit aussitôt figée sur place. Une onde glacée et douloureuse se propagea dans tout son corps avec l'intensité d'un courant électrique. La silhouette sombre d'un homme se découpait dans le brouillard. Lorsqu'il s'avança, la jeune fille eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Un large chapeau noir cachant le haut de son visage, les mains dans les poches d'un long manteau de nuit, c'était le premier de ses poursuivants. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle recula, regarda le vide qui semblait prêt à l'engloutir, tourna des yeux affolés vers l'homme. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : aucun échappatoire ne s'offrait. Encore une fraction de seconde et son poursuivant était sur elle. Terrifiée, elle effectua un pas de recul par réflexe avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Trop tard...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour un cri muet.

Un dernier appel.

Sa main se tendit dans un geste désespéré avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière.

Chute silencieuse parmi les nuées.

Les nuages s'enroulent autour d'elle pour ne former plus qu'une seule entité.

Sourire en forme de promesse.

Elle devient nuage.

Néant.

Ilywen ouvrit les yeux et bondit hors de ses couvertures. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une noyade. A moins qu'elle soit sortie de la couche atmosphérique. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses poumons quémandaient de l'air. Elle se ceignit de ses bras, peinant à retrouver ses esprits. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

La surprise passée, elle soupira d'accablement. Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'elle faisait régulièrement plus ou moins le même rêve. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il était survenu au moment ou elle avait commencé à évoquer l'existence de Laputa dans son imagination. Laputa. L'île volante légendaire, citée dans de nombreuses fictions comme les voyages de Gulliver. Une île abritant nombre de mythes et une civilisation si mystérieuse, qu'Ilywen s'était d'emblée senti attirée vers elle. Les récits qu'elle lisait dessus depuis son enfance décrivaient les merveilles de ce château dans le ciel et avaient fait naître en elle une passion et un intérêt grandissant pour ce monde au delà des nuages. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Laputa existe réellement qu'elle s'était inconsciemment mise à le croire. Et les cauchemars étaient apparus...

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et se leva. Elle risquait de ne pas se rendormir très facilement à présent et de plus, l'aube semblait proche. Le contact du sol glacé de sa chambre avec la plante de ses pieds la fit frissonner. Sans allumer sa lampe de chevet, elle s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre. Presque par réflexe elle leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à l'horizon. La lune éclairait un ciel sans nuages de sa pâle lumière blanche. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait avec un ciel pareil, et pourtant Ilywen aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus de nuages. Elle relativisa en se disant que les belles journées débutaient toujours ainsi en montagne. A l'aube, un ciel incroyablement pur. Puis, peu à peu, les nuages blancs et cotonneux venaient caresser les reliefs, s'accordant à la perfection avec les névés de neiges sur leur flancs. Ils se fondaient parfois si parfaitement avec les montagnes que l'on ne distinguait parfois plus où commençaient les uns et où finissaient les autres.

Elle avait toujours aimé regarder les nuages. Non pas qu'elle apprécia les ciels gris et uniformes qui caractérisaient le mauvais temps elle aimait les nuages de beau temps qui se déplaçait plus ou moins lentement dans le ciel azur. Elle les avait toujours trouvé impressionnant et magnifiques, avec leur mille nuances de couleurs qui s'intensifiaient au soleil couchant. Et la montagne les mettait en valeur. Elle se doutait aussi du fait que son amour pour les nuages venait de leurs similitudes avec l'univers de Laputa. Après tout si l'île existait – si tant est qu'elle existe – c'était là haut qu'elle se trouverait.

Ayant besoin d'air frais après son rêve mouvementé, la jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre. Un vent glacial et revigorant pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, faisant voler les rideaux au passage. Le visage levé vers la voûte céleste, Ilywen ferma les yeux et sourit. Rêve ou pas, si Laputa existait ce ne serait pas quelques individus aux motivations bizarres qui allaient l'arrêter.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux étincelaient. Là bas, au dessus du pic de l'AileFroide, un petit nuage rosé venait d'apparaître.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ilywen ne savait presque rien de sa naissance et n'avait également presque aucun souvenir de son enfance. Elle avait vu le jour quelque part dans les hautes montagnes de l'Himalaya. Ensuite elle avait passé sa petite enfance à Kathmandu, la capitale du Népal, Elle était peu après passée par Delhi en Inde avant d'arriver en France. Si elle avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler de ces moments, elle était étrangement encore plus incapable de revoir le visage de ses parents ou des instants passés avec eux. Arrivés en France, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les Alpes et l'avaient confié à un couple qui vivait dans un chalet isolé dans le massif des Écrins. A présent, la seule chose qui lui restait d'eux était un mystérieux pendentif ovale. Minutieusement taillé dans une pierre d'un bleu si profond qu'il semblait irréel, un étrange symbole or était gravé sur le dessus. La jeune fille s'était surprise à l'observer pendant des minutes entières sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en dégager un sens. Elle y tenait toutefois énormément et ne s'en séparait que pour dormir. Son instinct lui disait toujours de ne pas le montrer en public, et c'est pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude de le glisser sous ses vêtements. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son passé.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait poussé ses géniteurs à l'abandonner. Ses parents adoptifs ne le lui avait jamais dit et d'ailleurs il était probable qu'ils ne le sachent pas eux même. Lorsqu'elle les avait questionné, sa mère adoptive avait simplement déclaré que sa sécurité était en jeu. Sa sécurité... Ilywen ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Aurait-elle été en danger avec ses vrais parents ? N'ayant rien pu tirer de plus, la jeune fille s'était vite résignée.

Elle ignorait tout de ses origines et si c'était également le cas pour ses tuteurs, ceux-ci s'étaient tout de même rendus compte de sa spécificité sur certains points. D'une naïveté navrante concernant le fonctionnement de certaines choses du monde, des connaissances enfouies se révélaient mystérieusement en elle lorsque des sujets spécifiques étaient abordés. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de découvrir des faits semblant évident sur le comportement des gens les horaires des services publics. D'un autre côté, les moments ou elle stupéfiait son entourage avec une phrase jetée spontanément sur les significations du placement des étoiles ou encore les « humeurs » du vent n'étaient pas rares. Ses connaissances plutôt étranges pour une enfant suscitaient toutefois des réactions assez différentes. En effet si ses paroles déclenchaient souvent l'émerveillement des adultes, elles lui avaient quand même valu quelques regards bizarres des camarades de son âge. Cela dit, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment tissé de relations. Habituée à la solitude depuis toute petite, elle avait fini par l'apprécier de plus en plus et s'isolait finalement dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Elle avait ainsi pris l'habitude de partir faire de longues explorations en solitaire dans la montagne. Adorant par dessus tout s'asseoir au sommet de promontoires vertigineux pour se repaître du paysage, elle faisait partie de ces personnes que les lumières de la ville suffisaient à faire fuir.

A vrai dire, les préoccupations des jeunes étaient loin d'elle et elle avait toujours choisi elle même d'être à l'écart. Les quelques moqueries qu'elle avait subi à l'école primaire et au collège n'avaient fait que renforcer son caractère. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec les individus et la solution au problème avait consisté à les éviter autant que possible. Il avait suffit d'une déception d'amitié pour qu'elle décide qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin des gens, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle traçait son chemin seule, ne laissant personne le perturber. Sa sauvagerie l'avait également rodée contre l'ennui elle avait développé une passion grandissante pour les mondes de l'imaginaire ce qui avait contribué à enrichir une personnalité déjà très unique. Outre ses explorations, elle passait donc tout son temps libre à lire des livres fantastique, à écrire ou à peindre ce que son inspiration lui suggérait.

Sa fascination pour Laputa avait débuté assez tôt. Le mythe incarnait tout ce qu'Ilywen aimait. Elle avait dévoré toutes les fictions où l'île apparaissait plus ou moins explicitement. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait commencé à se renseigner plus sérieusement sur l'île volante, saisissant chaque opportunité pour en apprendre plus. Ses parents adoptifs – avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendu – ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de cet intérêt particulier. Elle ne leur avait jamais causé de soucis et ils étaient plutôt fiers d'elle et continuaient à l'aimer comme leur propre fille. Seule une chose les avaient troublé la jeune fille avait toujours semblé en marge du monde réel comme si son esprit s'échappait de temps en temps dans une dimension, un univers qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Ils avaient bien essayé quelques rappels à l'ordre quand cela devenait trop extrême, mais cela semblait tellement la faire souffrir qu'ils s'étaient résignés. Elle était comme ça, elle ne pouvait vivre qu'à cheval entre les rêves et la réalité, s'étaient-ils dit.

En vérité elle ne détestait pas le monde, elle avait juste l'impression de ne pas y être à sa place. Elle aurait bien aimé que ses parents adoptifs prennent un peu moins à la légère sa passion pour l'imaginaire. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, ils n'avaient pas très bien accueilli sa plongée dans ce milieu – surtout sa mère. C'était des gens plutôt terre à terre. Elle souhaitait qu'ils cherchent plus à la comprendre au lieu de vouloir qu'elle soit à leur image. Mais après tout, ils restaient des parents.

L'endroit où elle se sentait le plus chez elle était la montagne. Elle avait l'impression de s'y retrouver elle même, dans un lieu où chaque élément la comprenait, et qu'elle comprenait. Son attirance pour la montagne était presque innée, et ses parents adoptifs l'avaient emmené très tôt faire de l'alpinisme ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître son attachement. Elle se sentait à l'aise dans ce monde hostile aux humains, au milieu des cimes aux neiges éternelles et des crêtes dentelées où seuls les chamois avaient accès. Et plus proche du ciel aussi...

C'était avant sa rentrée en première année de lycée qu'elle avait commencé à entamer des recherches sérieuses sur Laputa. Les étranges rêves répétitifs qui revenaient parfois plusieurs fois par mois étaient apparus à ce moment là. Ils venaient la hanter avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait presque l'impression de les vivre. Elle n'en avait évidemment parlé à personne, mais ces rêves la troublaient. Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours senti différente des autres gens, mais ça devenait inquiétant. Le phénomène n'était certainement pas normal.

Ces événements l'avaient amené à se questionner davantage sur son passé, ses origines et plus particulièrement sur ses parents. Évidemment elle ne pouvait demander à personne, après tout ses vrais parents ne semblaient s'être montré qu'au couple auquel ils l'avaient laissé. Peut être était-ce dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur son passé qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches. Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre ses parents et une île en lévitation perpétuelle ? L'idée paraissait complètement absurde, mais Ilywen avait décidé de cesser de se poser la question. Convaincue que c'était la seule chose à faire pour avancer, elle se fiait à son intuition, rien de plus. Et si elle s'était dit que son intuition était tout de même un peu extrême pour être banale, elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle se contentait de se laisser guider vers son destin.

Son destin... Elle s'en était peu être un peu éloigné, en fin de compte. Si elle ne s'était jamais senti à sa place, c'était peut être tout simplement parce qu'elle n'y était pas. Elle ne s'était pas perdue, elle avait juste fait un détour.

Il lui suffisait de rejoindre la route qui la conduirait vers la Voie.

Sa Voie...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après une nuit ou à son grand soulagement le rêve n'était pas venu l'emporter, Ilywen s'extirpa de son lit avec paresse. Un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit alors qu'elle ouvrait ses rideaux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever aussi tard – généralement elle réservait l'aube pour une exploration, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes – mais le lendemain était le jour de sa rentrée en seconde. De ce fait, la déprime commençait légèrement à l'envahir. Bien sûr, passer toutes ses journées enfermée n'était pas pour son plus grand plaisir, mais ce qui la gênait était plutôt qu'elle allait retourner « à la civilisation » pour ainsi dire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à rester elle même avec les autres elle était constamment en train de jouer un rôle qui la cantonnait au rang de personne banale, et le pire c'était qu'elle ne le contrôlait même pas. Toutes ses tentatives pour être naturelle se terminaient en échec complet. A la longue, cela finissait par être très fatiguant. De plus, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les gens qu'elle considérait comme « banals ». Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver inintéressants et ennuyants bien que cette pensée ne soit pas reluisante du tout. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que la société n'appréciait guère les gens solitaires et peu bavards. Mais malgré tout ses efforts pour paraître un minimum loquace, elle ne savait jamais comment parler naturellement avec ses camarades.

Aussi redoutait-elle cette rentrée comme les précédentes. Heureusement pour elle, le lycée était suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle tout les soirs. Dans le cas contraire, sa vie serait très vite devenue pénible.

La jeune fille décida de passer la journée dehors, pour essayer de profiter un maximum de ces derniers moments de vacances. Après avoir un peu hésité sur son itinéraire, elle opta pour une montée dans la forêt jusqu'au pré de madame Carle, là où se trouvait le refuge Cézanne. Le chalet où elle habitait se trouvait juste après le village de Vallouise, blotti sur les flanc du mont Pelvoux.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une demi heure pour atteindre le refuge. Malgré la fin de l'été, la deuxième saison commençait tout juste pour le gardien, et les touristes étaient encore nombreux. Voulant éviter de se mêler à la foule, elle bifurqua sur la piste derrière la bâtisse qui marquait le départ des randonnées. En face d'elle, le magnifique glacier Blanc étendait ses surfaces étincelantes et crevassées sur l'irrégulier plateau rocailleux. Elle ralentit légèrement pour l'admirer, avant de sortir de la route touristique pour prendre un sentier sur une moraine qui suivait les méandres du gigantesque glacier noir. Tout au bout, se dressait le cirque de montagnes formé par le Pelvoux, le coup de sabre, le Pic sans Nom, l'AileFroide, le Coolidge et la barre des Écrins. Elle se remémora son ascension au pic Coolidge. Un beau raid, huit heures de marche et d'escalade pour atteindre le col de la Temple puis l'arrête découpée qui menait au sommet. C'était une grimpe qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire à cette saison, cela dit. Trop de neige.

Le glacier noir était large et recouvert de pierre elle traversa sans difficulté, se repérant avec une étonnante facilité au milieu des querns trompeurs. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas, sautant parfois d'un bloc à l'autre sans ralentir la cadence. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où le glacier se rétrécissait, il lui fallu grimper quelques mètres avant d'atteindre son but. A cet endroit, au commencement de la partie supérieure du glacier le cirque se dévoilait à elle dans toute sa magnificence. Une exaltation joyeuse l'envahit alors qu'elle s'asseyait au sommet d'un roc, une légère brise venant caresser sa peau. Juste en face d'elle, se tenait le couloir du Pelvoux c'était un long couloir de neige et de glace extrêmement raide qui l'avait toujours impressionnée. Elle pouvait presque apercevoir le petit glacier suspendu de l'AileFroide, très haut au dessus des falaises. Il semblait pouvoir se détacher à tout moment mais Ilywen savait qu'il tiendrait encore longtemps.

Autour d'elle, la vaste étendue de blocs qui recouvraient le glacier était balayée par le vent. Ce dernier était recouvert de pierres sur les trois quarts de sa surface. La zone où elle se trouvait était celle où l'on commençait à entrevoir la glace du géant sous la caillasse. Ses mouvements millénaires avaient fait naître des grosses crevasses chevauchantes. La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir leurs ouvertures bleues suintantes de filets d'eau claire, telle des grottes de glaces. Elle s'y était déjà aventuré de quelques mètres, mais l'intérieur se rétrécissait souvent trop et l'obscurité était si épaisse qu'elle rendait le climat encore plus glacial.

Elle hésita à continuer sur le glacier pour se rapprocher du cœur du cirque. L'excursion était tentante, mais remonter la vallée de cette façon nécessitait minimum quatre heures de marche, même en connaissant les lieux. Jetant un regard vers le ciel, elle vit que le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière le col de la Temple. A contrecœur, elle descendit de son rocher. Avant d'entamer la descente, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour boire dans un des innombrables petits ruisseaux qui sillonnaient le glacier. L'eau claire, issue directement de la glace était gelée et revigora la jeune fille. Frissonnant à cause du vent frais de fin d'après midi, elle se releva et descendit en chute contrôlée jusqu'à la partie basse du glacier avant de regagner les alpages et la moraine. Elle atteignit le pré de Mme Carle en une petite heure. Le soleil n'éclairait déjà plus la vallée et les derniers touristes qui ne passaient pas la nuit dans le refuge étaient en train de partir. Passant devant la cour intérieure, Ilywen fit un signe de la main au gardien – elle le connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant – et trottina jusqu'à chez elle. Le ciel s'était dégagé, dévoilant une belle voûte céleste remplie d'étoiles. Elle la regarda un long moment, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Entrer au lycée lui donnait l'impression de s'éloigner un peu plus de ces moments qu'elle chérissait tant...

Cette rentrée ne se passa pas différemment des précédentes. Sans trop se mêler aux gens de sa classe, Ilywen assista passivement au morne discours habituel du proviseur. Elle passa ensuite la journée à explorer les recoins les plus sombres du lycée, histoire de repérer les endroits où elle pouvait venir se réfugier sans être dérangée.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait tenté de lui parler un peu plus tôt semblait enchaîner les tentatives infructueuses pour se faire des amis le plus vite possible. Vu ses manières d'agir effarouchées, elle était certainement très timide ce qui rendait ses efforts encore plus monumentaux. Ilywen ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment faisait cette fille pour être aussi persévérante pour s'intégrer. Elle, se contentait de répondre laconiquement aux quelques questions banales qui lui avaient été posées. Il faut dire, que devant ses réponses plus que sommaires et son manque de capacité à faire perdurer une discussion, les gens renonçaient assez vite.

Une rentrée comme les autres en somme.

Les cours de l'après midi et ceux des jours suivants suffirent à ce que la jeune fille s'habitue à nouveau au rythme long et ennuyant des périodes scolaires. En fin de compte, le lycée n'était pas si différent du collège. Elle avait du mal à s'intéresser aux matières enseignées et seule sa volonté de bien faire lui assurait son parcours de bonne élève. Elle appréciait un peu plus les matières littéraires qui lui permettait davantage d'utiliser son imagination. Non pas qu'elle ait du mal avec les sciences, mais elle trouvait que ces dernières atrophiaient souvent sa vision personnelle du monde et de sa construction. Elles représentaient « la vérité », et cette vérité excluait le reste. Impossible de voir un arbre fleuri autrement qu'étant constitué d'atomes. C'était presque révoltant de réduire un arbre à cela... On pouvait y voir tellement plus. Avec le temps, elle avait toutefois fini par s'habituer à ce point de vue scientifique.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

C'est ainsi que le début de son année de seconde avait commencé. Même après s'être habituée au lycée, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'impression de renaissance qui l'étreignait dès qu'elle rentrait dans son chalet isolé. En fin de compte, le Centre de Documentation et d'Information du bâtiment scolaire était un des rares points positifs qu'elle avait trouvé. Il était d'une taille considérable, et un large choix d'ouvrages étaient proposés. C'était là qu'elle passait presque tout son temps libre. C'était devenu une routine agréable. Elle rentrait en saluant timidement la documentaliste, se dirigeait vers les étagères remplies de mangas et de livres fantastiques et après en avoir choisi plusieurs, elle s'asseyait dans un coin désert. Comme elle en portait toujours trop, elle empruntait ceux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire. Elle s'était souvent dit qu'elle devrait restreindre sa consommation de ce côté ci mais devant les étagères, elle oubliait instantanément ses bonnes résolutions. Tout était trop tentant et elle finissait souvent sur une chaise avec une pile de dix kilos sur les bras.

Si les livres de fantasy foisonnaient, elle ne trouva en revanche presque aucun document sur Laputa. Elle était tombé une bonne dizaine de fois sur « les voyages de Gulliver », mais c'était tout. La documentaliste voulut la renseigner mais elle refusa. Sans savoir pourquoi elle n'aimait pas tellement parler de ses recherches à d'autre personnes. Et puis après tout, cela restait un CDI et il était normal qu'il ne compte pas une documentation précise sur une île en lévitation.

Restée sur sa faim avec ce dernier, la jeune fille pris peu à peu l'habitude de se rendre à la bibliothèque municipale après les cours. Tout les jours en fin d'après midi, elle traversait le centre ville et rentrait par les immenses portes de bois au bout de l'allée du vieux bâtiment, tant et si bien qu'elle devint très vite une cliente régulière aux yeux de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière était une vieille dame à la silhouette énergique, ce qui était plutôt surprenant pour son âge. Elle avait des cheveux très blancs qui étaient toujours rassemblés en chignon derrière son crâne, des traits doux et un éternel sourire flottant sur son visage. Ilywen l'aimait bien. Elle la saluait à chaque fois qu'elle venait, tout en la laissant lire et effectuer ses recherches sans lui poser de questions.

La bibliothèque se trouvait à l'étage d'un château massif bâti devant un parc planté de grands arbres verdoyants. Comparée au château elle était plutôt modeste, garnie d'étagères de livres bien rangés, parfois éclairés par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les larges fenêtres. Le silence et le calme y régnaient en maître, seulement perturbés par le chant occasionnel des oiseaux du parc.

Elle possédait toutefois une particularité par rapport aux autres bibliothèques de la région : le compartiment à archives. Ilywen avait découvert son existence en explorant l'aile occidentale du bâtiment - après tout elle s'était même risquée dans les sous sols, alors cette partie ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Seulement, l'accès à ce compartiment était restreint cela ne l'avait pas surprise, étant donné la valeur de certains vieux documents. Sa soif d'aventures l'avait de nombreuses fois poussée devant la petite porte interdite sans qu'elle ne puisse voir derrière. Elle avait une folle envie d'y rentrer mais l'entrée était toujours soigneusement verrouillée, et la vieille dame ne s'y rendait presque jamais.

Finalement, plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle se convainquait que si cette bibliothèque cachait des informations sur l'île volante, c'était dans ce compartiment qu'elles se trouvaient. Après tout, c'était le seul endroit où elle n'avait jamais cherché. N'y tenant plus, elle avait fini par demander à la bibliothécaire si elle pouvait aller y faire un tour. Cette dernière avait hésité un moment en jaugeant la jeune fille, puis avait fini par accepter avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à la fameuse pièce et avait déverrouillé la porte, s'effaçant devant une Ilywen médusée. La salle à archive était très différente du reste de la bibliothèque. Elle était toute petite les étagères étaient si confinées que l'on avait à peine la place de passer. La lumière du jour entrait uniquement par une petite lucarne en hauteur. Des centaines de vieux ouvrages plus ou moins volumineux étaient couverts de poussière et s'empilaient sur leur support jusqu'à toucher le plafond. L'odeur elle même était caractéristique du lieu une odeur de vieux papier avec des notes de vanille et d'amande.

« Une mine d'or », pensa Ilywen en rentrant pour la première fois. Il y avait là un nombre incalculable d'archives provenant certainement des plus lointaines époques. Elle ne fut pas découragée pour autant à vrai dire le lieu la remplissait d'une sérénité incroyable, et y chercher ne pouvait pas s'avérer désagréable. Elle s'attela donc à sa tâche conséquente avec une joie enfantine. Désormais, tout son temps dans le bâtiment était consacré à la salle à archives.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'égrenaient, le nombres d'étagères passées en revue augmentaient. Compte tenu de la taille de la pièce, elle était finalement arrivée vers les dernières assez rapidement. Les livres écrits dans les langues anciennes étaient plutôt nombreux, et le fait qu'elle doive les éviter la faisait grimacer. Elle redoublait donc d'attention pour les écritures qu'elle reconnaissait. En observant de plus près l'intérieur des volumes pour les feuilleter, elle avait mit au jour plusieurs ouvrages susceptibles d'abriter des passages sur l'île flottante. A sa grande surprise, ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle avait d'abord été stupéfaite de trouver ne serait-ce que des paragraphes semblant en lien avec ce qu'elle voulait – après tout rien n'aurait plus prédire qu'un monde aussi fantastique que Laputa puisse être abordé dans des livres qui relataient l'histoire réelle. Une exaltation indicible l'avait envahie alors que l'espoir de voir se réaliser ce qu'elle imaginait naissait en elle.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle s'était mise à passer au peigne fin les archives, se concentrant sur chaque page pour essayer de repérer le plus d'indices possible. Il s'avéra finalement que seuls quatre ouvrages sortaient du lot. Elle avait tout d'abord cherché à récupérer le nom des auteurs, mais comme il est souvent le cas dans les vieux documents, ceux ci ne s'y trouvaient pas. Et il était complètement impossible de les retrouver puisque les thèmes historiques traités étaient assez différents pour qu'aucun point commun ne puisse relier lesdits ouvrages. Renonçant à fouiller de ce côté là, Ilywen se concentra sur les informations qu'elle ciblait.

Comme elle pouvait s'en douter, les références étaient toutefois rarement explicites. Généralement, elles se dévoilaient au détour d'une page jaunie, sous une forme extrêmement vague. La jeune fille devait souvent se creuser la tête pour tenter d'en dégager le sens concret. Et qui plus est, elle n'était pas très sûre de ses interprétations. Elle nota qu'aucune image ou dessin ne venait conforter ce qu'elle lisait.

En rassemblant ce qu'elle apprenait dans un petit carnet de notes, elle se rendit compte que les descriptions de l'île étaient assez différentes de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les fictions. Beaucoup étaient au conditionnel, évoquant donc l'existence de Laputa sans l'affirmer complètement. Malgré la pointe de déception qui se fichait quelquefois dans son cœur, le fait que l'île y soit citée était déjà suffisamment incroyable pour qu'elle s'en contente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la bibliothécaire elle même était au courant de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans sa salle à archive.

En tout cas, l'île n'était pas similaire à celle décrite dans les voyages de Gulliver, même si quelques ressemblances persistaient entre les récits. En soi, ce n'était pas surprenant : après tout, Swift n'avait certainement jamais mis les pieds à Laputa. Outre ce fait, la jeune fille remarqua que les passages sur les Laputiens étaient plutôt rares par rapport aux descriptions purement esthétiques ou fonctionnelles. Swift avait décrit les habitants de Laputa comme étant des scientifiques un peu naïfs et passionnés ils ne cessaient de formuler leurs idées sous formes de métaphores mathématiques et leur vie quotidienne était remplie de formes géométriques diverses et variées. Dans les archives, il était seulement dit que l'astronomie était la science dominante, et que la civilisation Laputienne avait développé des connaissances hors pair en la matière. Leur histoire paraissait plus que sombre, et leur caractère ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les voyage de Gulliver. Mais comme elle ne trouvait finalement pas grand chose sur le sujet, elle s'abstint de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur les mystère des habitants. La civilisation de l'île avait certainement de nombreuses facettes, mais aucun auteur ne la connaissait. Du moins pas suffisamment pour écrire des pages entières dessus. C'était un peu frustrant, mais l'île en elle même semblait si fascinante, qu'Ilywen oublia vite le manque d'information de ce côté.

Si la taille exacte de l'île n'était pas clairement évoquée, quelques paragraphes laissaient entendre combien elle était vaste. La jeune fille ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de cette découverte elle avait toujours imaginé Laputa comme un petit pays, et sa surface devait être conséquente pour abriter tout une civilisation. Le monde céleste dans lequel elle évoluait entraînait des caractéristiques singulières selon les archives. Le passage traitant notamment de la maîtrise des éléments météorologiques sur l'île laissa Ilywen perplexe. Cela paraissait stupéfiant de pouvoir diriger un morceau de terre volant là où la pluie et le beau temps arrangeaient. Visiblement, le souverain possédait même le pouvoir de n'exposer qu'une partie de son île là ou la météo l'accommodait. Plutôt insolite comme pouvoir.

Au milieu du troisième document, la jeune fille en apprit plus sur le fonctionnement même de Laputa. Celle ci était doté de lévitation électrostatique pure. Ce qui lui permettait de défier les lois de la gravitation était un « énorme diamant » qui était enfoui dans ses profondeurs – et non pas à sa base comme l'affirmait Swift. Cette gigantesque pierre avait des propriétés magnétiques étranges et c'était certainement elle qui permettait de déplacer l'île en fonction de la position des pôles terrestres. Les mouvements de la planète étaient donc déterminants pour la destinée de Laputa.

La jeune fille était plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé – après tout, les renseignements des ouvrages sur l'existence éventuelle de l'île volante étaient inespérées – mais pour elle le mystère restait total. Laputa avait certainement vécu des heures très sombres et devait avoir une histoire extrêmement riche et passionnante mais malheureusement c'était le sujet le moins évoqué. Peut être même l'île avait-elle était en contact avec la Terre à une époque ancienne, ou son existence n'était jamais remise en cause. C'était la seule explication possible à l'écriture de ces archives. Cette histoire devait s'être transmise au cours des générations, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle se dévoilait aujourd'hui sous une forme aussi vague. Mais dans cas, comment expliquer que l'île ait disparue de la mémoire des terriens ? Qu'avait-il pu arriver pour en arriver à cette coupure de contact, à une extrémité pareille ?

Ces questions sans réponses tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Ilywen. Elle était consciente de son impuissance et savait que son esprit ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas élucidé l'affaire. Évidemment, n'importe quelle personne ayant entendu ses pensées aurait essayé de lui faire comprendre l'impossibilité de la réalisation de ses désirs. Mais la volonté de la jeune fille ne faisait que s'accroître, tandis que le mot impossible s'était effacé de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps déjà.

De plus en plus curieuse, elle s'enhardit à questionner la bibliothécaire au début du printemps. Si cette dernière s'était interrogée sur les motivations de la jeune fille pour mettre autant de zèle dans ses recherches, elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. En tout cas Ilywen avait passé toute sa journée de cours à élaborer une stratégie d'approche et elle était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Prétextant une « passion pour les mondes imaginaires », elle déclara qu'elle cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait en apprendre plus. La vieille dame sourit en l'écoutant, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle hocha ensuite plusieurs fois la tête avant de s'approcher d'une étagère rassemblant les ouvrages de géographie. Elle s'arrêta devant la parcourant méthodiquement du regard. Ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent quelques tranches avant de ralentir sur un atlas. Elle le sortit avec précaution de sa rangée et l'ouvrit en marchant vers Ilywen.

« - Ce que tu cherches se trouve probablement ici, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant le point représentant la ville de Carcassonne.

\- Ce que je cherche ? fit la jeune fille interdite. »

Le sourire de la bibliothécaire s'élargit.

« - Tu est en quête d'informations sur un monde fantastique n'est ce pas ? Et bien c'est ici que se trouve l'Académie d'Almandin.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette Académie.

\- C'est normal. Seules certaines personnes savent où elle se situe. J'en fait partie. Il est d'ailleurs possible que peu de gens se doutent de son existence, mais je digresse. En fait c'est une institution spécialisée dans l'imaginaire et le surnaturel. Elle renferme des milliers d'œuvres consacrées au sujet c'est une des plus grande d'Europe. Et c'est complètement ce qu'il te faut. »

La jeune lycéenne se pencha sur l'atlas.

« - … C'est loin.

\- Il faut parfois beaucoup s'éloigner de chez soi pour trouver ce que l'on cherche, déclara la vieille femme. Surtout dans ton cas. Le destin est une notion mystérieuse, et bien fou serait celui qui prétendrait le comprendre. Dans tout les cas, je pense qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour toi d'aller faire un tour dans cette Académie.

\- Bien sûr, fit Ilywen en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie infiniment. »

Elle rassembla ses affaires avec une hâte joyeuse et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. La bibliothécaire la regarda partir, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Durant les mois qui suivirent cette discussion, la jeune fille ne cessa de penser à ce que lui avait conseillé la vieille dame. Elle était impatiente d'en apprendre plus ce qui rendait son attente quotidienne encore plus pénible. Les jours s'écoulaient sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur caractère routinier.

Au fur et à mesure, un plan pris forme dans sa tête il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se rendre à Carcassonne. Elle envisagea tout d'abord de convaincre ses parents d'y passer leurs vacances. Avec un peu de chance ils iraient visiter la cité tous les trois, et elle n'aurait qu'à leur fausser compagnie pendant une petite journée. Elle aurait aimé éviter autant que possible d'avoir à faire le voyage toute seule, mais malheureusement son père avait déjà prévu un séjour en Bretagne. Ils n'allaient donc pas pouvoir être disponibles. Elle se résigna donc à partir en solitaire. Cette Académie lui semblait idéale pour glaner des informations sur Laputa, et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle abandonne cette opportunité. Elle se mit donc en tête de convaincre ses parents adoptifs de la laisser s'absenter quelques jours. Elle leur exposa tout les meilleurs prétextes possibles, jusqu'à l'exposé scolaire et l'autonomie. Plus ou moins réticents, ils avaient fini par accepter, et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas pris par leur travail, ils la conseillaient même en terme de logistique.

Elle attendait donc les vacances d'été avec une impatience non dissimulée. A quelques semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire, elle pris son mal en patience en se renseignant sur les différents horaires de transport. Son budget étant limité, une sévère investigation des prix s'imposait. Elle était ennuyée d'avoir à gérer cela – après tout il aurait été tellement plus facile de voler en hélicoptère ou balai magique jusqu'à sa destination (ce qui lui aurait permis entre autres d'éviter les foules)... sauf qu'elle n'avait ni hélicoptère ni balai magique. Dommage. Ce dernier aurait pu s'avérer follement pratique, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait eu comme impression après avoir regardé le dessin animé de _Kiki la petite sorcière_. Elle en restait souvent là dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir à imaginer des moyens de transports encore plus tordus et se disait que cela lui permettait de prendre son mal en patience.

La fin de l'année se déroula calmement, tout les élèves profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait aucun examen. A la fin de la dernière semaine, les vacances tant attendues débutèrent enfin. Ilywen profita de celles ci pour multiplier ses excursions en montagnes et faire un tour du côté du refuge des Bans. Ses parents l'entraînèrent également dans quelques ascensions bienvenues qui les menaient au milieu des glaciers immaculés et des falaises agrémentées de surplombs vertigineux.

Finalement, le jour Ilywen devait partir arriva. Après avoir casé le strict minimum dans sa valise, sa mère l'accompagna à la gare. Sur un dernier au-revoir, la jeune fille la quitta, une boule dans la gorge et l'esprit empli d'appréhension. C'était son premier voyage sans ses parents et elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable au milieu de la foule compacte qui se pressait autour d'elle. La porte du train franchie, son mal être s'évapora peu à peu. Elle était livrée à elle même pour quelques jours, et mieux valait qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Elle trouva rapidement la place qui lui était attribuée et s'y installa du mieux qu'elle pu. Cinq minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla et elle se tourna vers la large fenêtre, se perdant dans les volumineux nuages immaculés qui flottaient dans le ciel bleu. Elle ne fit ni attention aux enfants qui déambulaient dans le wagon, ni aux vendeurs de sucreries qui passaient lentement dans la rangée du milieu avec leur chariot à roues. Elle s'était claquemurée dans ses pensées, technique qu'elle utilisait assez souvent et qui permettait que les gens la remarquent le moins possible. Sans doute ne s'apercevaient-ils même pas de sa présence, et cela lui allait.

Le trajet dura quatre heures et ne fut interrompu que par le passage régulier des contrôleurs. Bercée par le balancement du train, la jeune fille menaçait de s'endormir lorsque la voix étouffée du haut parleur annonçant sa destination parvint à ses oreilles. Peu de temps après, le train entrait en gare dans un sifflement strident. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et la jeune fille se secoua. Elle sortit chercher sa valise et sauta sur le quai, laissant rapidement errer son regard sur les panneaux. La gare n'était pas si bondée que cela, et pourtant son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se forçait à se concentrait sur son itinéraire en se morigénant. Ne pas regarder les gens. Se concentrer sur le sol et les éventuels obstacles pour ne pas trébucher - et se retrouver par voie de conséquences dans une situation embarrassante. Repérer les sortie le plus vite possible. Tout en se répétant silencieusement ces idées en boucle, Ilywen savait que son angoisse presque maladive était ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Elle tenta de se reprendre en inspirant un grand coup et se mit mécaniquement en marche.

Après avoir emprunté une série de halls où résonnaient les annonces des trains en partance pour des destinations diverses, elle déboucha sur un boulevard animé. Tirant sa valises à roulettes, elle observa soigneusement son plan pour graver le trajet dans sa mémoire. Elle opta ensuite pour une marche rapide et se retrouva devant la porte de son hôtel en quelques minutes. Elle l'avait choisi ni trop loin de la gare ni trop près de l'académie. Elle hésita un moment à entrer puis poussa la porte. Le concierge, un petit homme aux lunettes rondes et au crâne rasé lui adressa un regard sec. A son grand soulagement, il ne lui prêta pas d'attention particulière et lui indiqua sa chambre d'un ton monotone avant de retourner à ses occupations.

La jeune fille monta au premier étage et s'installa rapidement, heureuse d'échapper au trafic bruyant de la ville. Elle avait prévu deux jours de nourriture pour éviter d'avoir à faire des achats sur place. Regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà presque dix huit heures. Elle aurait bien voulu commencer directement ses recherches, mais il était déjà tard et la plupart des services publics fermaient. Cependant, comme il restait du temps à tuer avant le crépuscule, elle décida de partir effectuer une petite reconnaissance à l'intérieur de la cité fortifiée. Sitôt les murailles passées, elle se félicita d'avoir choisi cette option. L'architecture était magnifique, et la chaude lumière du soleil couchant mettait en valeur les façades de pierres des vieilles maison. En empruntant une série de ruelles tortueuses encadrées de ces habitations historiques, elle comprit pourquoi l'académie était si peu connue les bâtiments de ce genre se trouvaient généralement dans les grands centres villes, bien visibles et facilement accessibles à toute personne souhaitant y entrer. Or, dans le cas présent cette académie était si bien cachée que l'on était en droit de se demander si son emplacement n'avait pas été décidé justement pour éviter aux curieux de s'en approcher. Vu les thèmes abordés à l'intérieur, elle aurait sûrement attiré les foules si elle avait été située dans un endroit moins contraignant.

Ce qu'elle cherchait se révéla être un grand édifice, serrée entre deux paquets de maisons. Repérable seulement par un écriteau doré et une lourde porte de bois vert sapin, il se confondait avec les bâtiments qui l'accolaient. Ilywen failli d'ailleurs ne pas le remarquer avant de faire volte face en apercevant l'écriteau à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle se tint un long moment immobile, fixant l'académie de haut en bas. Les murs de pierres ocres aux formes légèrement arrondies étaient garnis de petites fenêtres aux contours sculptés et délimitées par des colonnes de même teinte. Ils soutenaient un toit imposant, recouvert de grosses tuiles orangées et souligné par une bande de marbre blanc. L'ensemble était splendide. Elle brûlait d'envie de s'introduire à l'intérieur mais la porte était verrouillée – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu l'horaire. Se résignant, elle détourna les yeux de la bâtisse et fit demi tour. Au moins, elle avait repéré l'endroit ce qui lui permettrait sous peu de ne pas errer trois heures entre les murailles...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, sans même penser à vérifier les horaires d'ouverture de l'académie, elle sortit en toute hâte de l'hôtel. Retraçant le même chemin que la veille, elle se retrouva devant le bâtiment en une vingtaine de minutes. Le soleil matinal éclairait déjà de ses rayons la grande toiture tandis que l'ombre régnant au fond de la rue favorisait la fraîcheur.

Une lueur de crainte dans le regard, elle avança lentement sa main vers la poignée de la porte. Inspirant un grand coup, elle tira le battant et ce dernier s'ouvrit dans un léger frottement. Il semblait faire encore plus sombre à l'intérieur que dans la ruelle. Sans plus s'attarder Ilywen rentra, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les dalles marbrées et lisses qui recouvraient le sol. Elle traversa rapidement le vaste corridor avant de franchir une nouvelle porte. Saisie par la sérénité du lieu, elle observa curieusement ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle se sentit toute petite devant la grande salle qui devait consigner la majeure partie des documents de l'académie. Le premier plafond était très haut et soutenait un magnifique lustre de verre qui répandait une douce lumière mordorée sur les espaces de la salle à découvert. Sur sa moitié droite, cette dernière se fondait en un puits qui s'élançait vers le haut et laissait deviner le plafond principal.

La porte ou venait de déboucher la jeune fille se trouvait au bord d'un vaste espace circulaire à découvert, entouré de dizaines d'étagères remplies d'ouvrages. A l'autre bout, sous la limite entre le plafond et la partie supérieure du bâtiment, un bureau était ancré sur le sol de marbre brillant. Une lampe à abat jour était posé dessus, éclairant à demi un vieil homme qui était certainement plongé dans une liasse de papier juste avant qu'Ilywen arrive. Celle ci sursauta intérieurement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard perçant de ce singulier réceptionniste. Elle aperçut ensuite un escalier de bois massif et aux rambardes finement sculptées qui montait vers une balustrade, laquelle faisait le tour des étages supérieurs. Une grande partie de la salle était dans l'ombre, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté insolite et mystérieux du lieu.

Lentement, la jeune fille s'avança vers ce qu'elle se disait être le bureau d'accueil. Le gardien s'était de nouveau concentré sur ses papiers.

« -... Ahem... »

Le vieil homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, semblant intensément plongé dans son activité. Désemparée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'aventurer comme cela dans le bâtiment. Risquant une deuxième tentative, elle avança d'un pas pour se faire un peu plus remarquer.

« - Excusez-moi... »

Deux yeux gris foncé aux pourtours sillonnés de rides se posèrent calmement sur elle.

« - Je... Je cherche des livres sur... les mondes imaginaires, expliqua-t-elle timidement. »

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil.

« - Mmmh, les mondes imaginaires ? Et bien je crois que vous êtes au bon endroit, déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Heuu je veux dire, les mondes fantastiques célestes, débita la jeune fille en maudissant son manque de perspicacité et son stress qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. »

Le vieil homme se mit à l'observer un peu plus attentivement.

« - Comment connaissez-vous cette académie ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu.

« - Je... c'est une bibliothécaire qui m'a conseillé d'y venir. C'est... gênant ? »

\- Oh non, rassurez-vous, sourit l'homme en secouant la tête. Nous n'avons simplement généralement pas de visiteurs à cette heure ci, et certainement pas des visiteurs de votre genre.

\- De mon genre ?

\- … Les gens de votre âge ne s'intéressent généralement pas à notre académie. Du moins pas d'aussi près pour la localiser et s'y déplacer. Je serais curieux de connaître le nom de votre bibliothécaire, mais je vois que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup parler de vous, aussi garderais-je mes questions pour moi.

\- Ah, je vois, fit Ilywen qui peinait à assimiler ce que lui disait le vieil homme. Merci, je suppose. Heu... Vous êtes seul pour gérer tout le bâtiment ?

\- Non bien sûr, il y a beaucoup plus d'employés. Avec la quantité de connaissances abritées ici, une protection et une surveillance active s'imposent. Et cela perpétuellement. Beaucoup œuvrent dans l'ombre pour maintenir l'académie. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'y a besoin que de quelques personnes aux horaires d'ouverture. C'est le plus souvent moi car je suis responsable des sections consacrées aux aptitudes surnaturelles. Enfin, je ne suis pas chargé de protéger leur contenu, mais disons que je suis un spécialiste de ces domaines. Je gère également les ouvrages traitant de l'existence des mondes parallèles, qui ont été mis à jour par le comportement des atomes à l'échelle microscopique. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un endroit où tout ce qui paraissait irréel et fantastique était traité avec autant de sérieux.

« - Les aptitudes surnaturelles ?

\- Télékinésie, télépathie... Des capacités extrasensorielles, ou paranormales si vous préférez. Vous en avez certainement déjà entendu parler. Et bien parmi les personnes qui viennent se documenter ici, la plupart sont davantage intéressés par ce genre de sujet. C'est pourquoi, par un accord tacite des autres, il a été décidé que ce serait moi qui serait le plus souvent présent.

\- Des autres ? »

Le gardien esquissa un sourire fugace.

« - Nous sommes plutôt nombreux. Mais le fonctionnement de l'académie ne semble pas être la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue. Pouvez-vous me rappeler le sujet de votre quête ? »

Ilywen fronça les sourcils. Le « sujet de sa quête », quelle drôle de façon de s'exprimer. Elle répondit néanmoins après un temps d'hésitation.

« - Je recherche des informations sur... les mondes célestes.

\- Célestes, c'est ça ? C'est peu commun. »

Elle craint un moment qu'il se lance dans un interrogatoire, mais à son grand soulagement il s'abstint de tout autre commentaire. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, le nez plongé dans le désordre de feuilles volantes qui régnait sur le bureau.

« - Ce n'est pas mon domaine, donc je ne pourrais pas vous aider dans vos recherches, mais la section consacré à cela est située dans le fond de la salle du dernier étage pour y monter il faut prendre l'escalier qui est juste ici, et ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les balustrades qui mènent vers le haut. Ah, et ne vous en faites pas pour l'éclairage, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

\- Merci beaucoup, déclara Ilywen non sans se demander pourquoi elle pourrait ne pas avoir besoin de lumière pour lire.

\- Mais c'est normal. Cela fait partie de mon métier après tout. »

Après cet échange courtois, il lui désigna l'étage. La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier, munie de son sac.

Arrivée sur la balustrade en balcon qui s'ouvrait sur le puits, elle aperçut un autre escalier dérobé sur le côté opposé, dont l'entrée était encastré dans le mur. Faisant le tour de la salle, elle passa devant une petite pièce garnie d'autres étagères et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Celui ci était très raide et les rares lampe à huile accrochées aux murs ne suffisaient guère à éloigner l'obscurité. Après un petit moment passé à monter, elle déboucha dans la partie la plus haute de l'académie, le sommet du puits. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, impressionnée par le vide qui surgissait à ses pieds. En effet, les dernières marches de l'escalier reposaient sur l'air avant d'être arrimées au sol de l'étage qui ne remplissait qu'une partie de l'espace. Étonnée, Ilywen se pencha dangereusement au dessus de la balustrade qui courait autour de la plate forme constituant le sol. En dessous, elle pouvait voir la grande salle du bâtiment, et même le bureau du gardien qui paraissait tout petit de cette hauteur. L'académie était construite en spirale autour de cette salle. On avait l'impression de se trouver dans un puits géant dont les parois était garnies d'escaliers, de parapets et de tapisseries magnifiques aux reflets pourpres.

Cessant de regarder vers le bas, la jeune fille contempla la pièce au bord de laquelle elle se trouvait. Le vieil homme avait raison ses murs étant constitués de baies vitrées, la lumière naturelle rentrait à flots et la lueur des lampes n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

Levant la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement : le haut plafond en forme de dôme était recouvert de peintures et de fresques fantastiques représentants de scènes d'une foudroyante beauté, mêlées d'Elfes, de Dragons, de Lutins, de Griffon, de Nains, de Sylphes... En quelques minutes elle se perdit entre les scènes et les nuances de couleurs, du violet à l'orange en passant par le bleu et le vert. Tout était si incroyablement détaillé...

Revenant soudainement à elle, elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre, évitant par la même occasion d'attraper un torticolis. Aussi irrésistible soit le plafond, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire de la contemplation.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, non sans lorgner sur le paysage qui s'étalait derrière les baies vitrées. Rapidement, elle repéra l'étagère qu'elle cherchait. La section consacrée aux mondes célestes était tout petite et n'excédait pas trois rangées de documents bien espacés. Néanmoins, elle était facilement visible, mise en avant par l'écriteau doré placardé dans le bois.

Les yeux brillants, elle commença à feuilleter les volumes avec une intense concentration. Il ne fallait passer à côté d'aucune information. Elle progressait efficacement dans sa lecture en diagonale, évitant de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les magnifiques images et descriptions qu'abritaient les livres. Le ciel à proprement parler n'était toutefois pas le sujet récurent. Il était souvent question de montagnes sacrées comparées à des royaumes célestes, où de l'existence de civilisations entières cachées dans les hautes altitudes des plus grands massifs du monde. Un ouvrage entier était consacré aux merveilles du mont Keilash du Tibet, et Ilywen dû déployer des trésors de résistance pour ne pas se plonger complètement dedans. Le moins surprenant était la présence d'une encyclopédie du ciel elle consignait un nombre incalculable de types de nuages, leur période de l'année, leurs conditions d'apparition, leurs caractéristiques et les légendes qui les entouraient. Cela avait l'air particulièrement intéressant, mais le temps qu'il faudrait pour le lire était trop grand pour que la jeune fille se l'octroie. Elle nota toutefois les références du document et garda son emplacement en mémoire afin de pouvoir le retrouver elle était sûre que connaître le langage céleste pourrait s'avérer fort utile dans son futur.

Reposant le précieux volume dans sa rangée, elle se concentra à nouveau sur Laputa. Outre les ouvrages qui relataient les légendes et mythes de monde célestes où même de mystères de l'univers galactique, Laputa était plus ou moins reconnaissable dans certains. Globalement, aucun paragraphe surprenant ne vint interpeller Ilywen. Elle avait déjà passé la plupart des documents en revue et une légère frustration commençait à l'envahir. Mais alors qu'elle feuilletait méthodiquement un ouvrage volumineux à couverture rouge, elle arrêta soudainement son mouvement répétitif... Elle venait d'apercevoir un magnifique dessin en noir et blanc représentant une énorme île en lévitation. Sa partie inférieure était en forme de dôme, recouverte de roches et de stalactites minérales, donnant à l'île un côté naturel comme si elle avait été arrachée à la Terre. La partie supérieure était encore plus gigantesque, organisée en murailles successives qui se soutenaient jusqu'au sommet. C'est là que se trouvait la seule construction visible sur l'image. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement énorme qu'elle s'étalait sur toute la dernière muraille. C'était un palace somptueux, étincelant et coloré qui semblait se dresser fièrement, dévoilant aux nuages environnant les prouesses architecturales dont il faisait l'objet. Il était un incroyable assemblage de tourelles élancées, de toits fins et coniques couverts de diamants, de dômes de verre transparents et scintillants, ainsi que de passerelles arachnéennes qui sautaient par dessus la forteresse, se fondant et jouant avec les innombrables arbres qui se trouvaient au faîte de l'île. Sur la partie gauche, se mélangeant à une petite forêt, une ville aussi magique et divine était étagée en terrasse, au milieu des volutes nuageux qui s'enroulaient autour des ses toits colorés. L'on n'osait imaginer combien de merveilles se cachaient derrière ses murailles gigantesques qui dessinaient un mur de protection autour de la partie centrale de l'île flottante. Certainement cette reproduction n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce que pouvait être la réalité...

Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, Ilywen s'arracha au dessin et baissa son regard vers le légende. Était écrit soigneusement en lettres calligraphiées : « _Vue sur les Cités Célestes bâties sur l'Aile Septentrionale de l'Ile Volante de Laputa_ ».


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Pétrifiée, la jeune fille déglutit péniblement. Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle revint soudainement au prologue de l'ouvrage, tournant fébrilement les pages. Le nom de l'auteur se trouvait sur l'en tête : _Maître Ergail_. Interdite et ne sachant que penser, Ilywen fixa un long moment l'énigmatique signature. Celle ci lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait su définir quoi. Pour être en possession d'un croquis aussi détaillé de l'île, cet homme devait bien connaître le lieu, et peut être même s'était-il déjà rendu sur Laputa – en admettant l'existence de cette dernière. Visiblement, si il en connaissait un rayon sur l'île, l'auteur ne semblait pas toujours sûr de lui dans ses théories. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec les mots qu'elle lisait.

Sortant son carnet de notes, elle tenta une sommaire reproduction du croquis avant de le prendre en photo elle avait pris pour habitude de s'approprier un maximum d'information, et celle ci était précieuse. Alors qu'elle continuait sa lecture d'un œil attentif, elle fronça les sourcils.

D'après certains passages, Laputa aurait été abandonnée il y a déjà plusieurs siècles. Si le fait était très surprenant, les raisons en étaient obscures. Au milieu des pages, un poème Laputien était cité.

 _Plonge tes racines dans la terre_

 _Laisse nous vivre avec le vent_

 _Avec les semences, fertilise l'hiver_

 _Avec les oiseaux, chante au printemps_

Il était difficile de saisir le sens de ces vers sibyllins. Ce poème était-il la voix de l'île volante qui était destinée à rester solitaire dans le ciel et intimait aux humains de rejoindre la terre ferme ? Ou était-ce au contraire l'expression des sentiments de habitants de Laputa qui préféraient s'isoler du monde pour continuer de vivre auprès de leur île natale ? L'auteur semblait être convaincu par la première interprétation. Après tout, disait-il, les hommes n'ont jamais été conçu pour vivre dans le ciel. Laputa incarne leur rêve de puissance, mais l'issue de ce rêve s'incarnera en la fatalité. Leur vie se déroulera d'autant mieux si elle est rattachée à la Terre. Une île céleste, aussi sublime soit-elle, ne pourra jamais satisfaire les humains car ceux ci ont besoin de la terre nourricière pour évoluer. Et la légendaire Laputa ne la remplacera jamais.

Perplexe, Ilywen se renversa sur sa chaise, réfléchissant intensément. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Que fallait-il comprendre aux paroles de Maître Ergail ?

Elle avait le désagréable sentiment que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappait. En tout cas, d'après cet auteur, l'île volante était à présent déserte, certainement enfouie sous les racines des arbres et la végétation. La jeune fille grimaça en l'imaginant solitaire dans le ciel, ses constructions et ses jardins luxuriants envahis par un lourd silence. Au fil de ses recherches, elle avait fini fini par lui trouver un côté presque vivant, et l'envisager à l'abandon lui faisait mal.

Les révélations suivantes étaient encore plus obscures Il était clairement écrit que Laputa avait été en lien avec la Terre dans une époque extrêmement ancienne. Mais c'était les paragraphes les plus flous. L'époque en question était décrit comme

« _Les années lumineuses où le royaume céleste était visible à tous, et ou l'oubli s'en tenait encore respectueusement écarté. Toutes les familles royales, YaVarman, Lushiel, Tirken... dominaient alors le monde du haut de l'île miraculeuse. Mais sa puissance était grande, trop grande, et c'est elle qui allait causer sa perte. Elle en devenait effrayante, et de l'effroi sont nés les guerres du Millenium. Aux années lumineuses, ont succédées les années noires, les années de l'horreur et des larmes. Et si l'espoir reprenait à chaque accalmie de cette sombre période, l'issue en était inéluctable. L'étincelante cité des Maîtres de Monde, symbole du pouvoir destructeur universel du ciel, n'aurait jamais dû exister pour les habitants de la Terre._ »

Ces passages révélateurs trouvèrent un écho étrange en Ilywen. Voulaient-ils dire que l'île n'aurait pas dû être construite, ou qu'elle aurait simplement dû être cachée de la Terre ? Visiblement c'est ce lien qui avait déclenché de terribles conflits. Malgré les descriptions plus qu'amères, la jeune fille était certaine que Laputa n'avait pas été détruite, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. C'était sans doute une question d'intuition. Comme si elle pouvait la sentir quelque part, flotter au milieu des nuages...

Elle continuait à tourner lentement les pages, notant de temps à autre une information manquante dans son carnet. Hormis certains paragraphes, la plupart des lignes consignaient des caractéristiques de l'île qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle entrevit une partie de ce que pouvait représenter la « puissance de Laputa » qui avait été cité par l'auteur. Elle apprit que l'île possédait effectivement un arsenal de protection qui dépassait l'entendement. Selon les propos de Maître Ergail, des centaines de robots quasiment indestructibles étaient cachés sur tout la superficie de Laputa, végétant dans un sommeil profond en attendant leur heure. C'était apparemment des robots soldats cent fois plus puissants qu'un combattant humain et qui auraient sans difficulté décimé des armées entières si le besoin était. L'île était également doté de machines volantes qui, malgré leur apparence inoffensive, pouvaient s'avérer plus dangereux que les plus gros avions militaires.

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Ilywen était le « feu sacré ». Cela semblait être l'arme de destruction ultime de Laputa, le symbole de son pouvoir. Elle était plus dangereuse que les bombes nucléaires et même les bombes à neutrons n'égalaient pas sa capacité d'anéantissement. Il était autant vain de résister que de fuir si elle était activée, elle pouvait raser des centaines de villes en quelques secondes. Si Laputa avait dominé la Terre, cette arme avait certainement assuré une grande partie de sa suprématie.

Toutes ces caractéristiques incroyables ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Selon certaines sources, les minéraux qui constituaient le corps même de l'île étaient si précieux qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante du trésor mystique de Laputa.

La chambre secrète abritant le diamant responsable de la lévitation était enfouie dans les profondeurs de l'île, au milieu d'un labyrinthe complexe de galeries. Il était écrit que seuls les membres de la royauté possédait le droit d'accéder à cette chambre secrète, et en soi cela n'était pas étonnant. Cette incroyable pierre était la source même de la puissance de Laputa, et ne pouvait donc être contrôlée par des citoyens ordinaires. Ces derniers connaissaient surtout la légende de la Pierre de Jade, sans doute appelée ainsi à cause des magnifiques reflets verts dans son noir onyx. Directement issue de l'influence du diamant magnétique, c'est elle qui permettait au souverain d'exercer la majorité de ses pouvoirs sur l'île. Cet objet très ancien avait été élaboré avec une technologie incroyablement avancée. C'est avec elle qu'au cours des siècles, les familles royales successives avaient dirigé Laputa elle pouvait en effet activer la totalité des mécanismes qui régissaient l'île, jusqu'au déclenchement du feu sacré.

Toutes ces informations étaient extrêmement utiles et la jeune fille les consigna toutes mots pour mots dans ses carnets. Elle avait toutefois le sentiment désagréable que quelque chose manquait.

En effet, il n'y avait pas une seule phrase mentionnant l'emplacement de Laputa. Le néant total. Or c'était justement ce qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de savoir.

Si l'île se déplaçait toujours au dessus de la Terre, comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait jamais aperçue, que personne ne se doute de son existence même ? Comment parvenait-elle à rester inaccessible depuis que ses liens avec la terre ferme avait été rompus ?

Elle atteignait la fin du volume lorsqu'un petit paragraphe de bas de page attira son attention.

« _Depuis le conflit qui a suivi les années lumineuses, plus jamais l'on a vu la mystique silhouette de Laputa se profiler dans la voûte céleste celle qui n'incarnera désormais plus que le berceau vide d'un royaume oublié. Les habitants ont su concevoir le meilleur bouclier qui soit pour contrer le monde extérieur à la fois gigantesque et anodin, apparent et invisible, il a été conçu pour être invulnérable et effrayant d'efficacité. Jamais système de défense plus destructeur que celui ci n'a été innové. Grâce à lui, il a pu être établi que le monde extérieur n'entraverait plus la Voie solitaire et lumineuse qu'a emprunté Laputa. Telle l'imprenable cité du Macchu pichu, notre île était désormais coupée de tout contact avec les terriens. La prospérité et la sérénité y était de mise. Pour l'éternité_. »

Avec ce passage, il était à présent certain que l'île volante n'avait pas été détruite après les années noires. En revanche, il était impossible de savoir si elle avait réellement été désertée ou non. Les sous-entendus de l'auteur étaient flous, mais on devinait que ses mots avait été choisi avec soin, et qu'aucune déclaration n'avait été laissé au hasard. Il était possible que l'abandon ait été habilement suggéré par « la Voie solitaire et lumineuse » ou encore « l'éternité ». Le « notre île » était également perturbant. Cette fois, l'auteur semblait avoir vécu dessus. On aurait cru lire les paroles d'un authentique Laputien. Cette confiance était contradictoire avec toute la première partie du volume ou maître Ergaïl était tellement peu sûr de ses déclarations, comme s'il se contentait de faire de vagues spéculations..

Mais pour l'instant, Ilywen de s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure. Un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres, elle lisait et relisait ces lignes qui lui fournissaient le premier vrai indice de l'existence de Laputa celle ci n'était pas invisible aux yeux des hommes parce qu'elle n'existait pas, mais parce que si tant est qu'elle se déplace dans le ciel, elle était visiblement camouflée derrière un bouclier particulièrement puissant.

Les expressions utilisées pour décrire ce système de défense étaient si confuses qu'il aurait été difficile de faire plus obscur. « Gigantesque et anodin » ? « Apparent et invisible » ? Tout cela était si incompréhensible que la jeune fille se retrouva illico sous l'emprise de questions insolubles. Comment un objet aussi extraordinaire soit-il, pouvait réunir ces caractéristiques opposées... Fallait-il en déduire que le bouclier n'était pas un objet ? Mais alors, comment était il capable de protéger l'île volante ?

« Stop, se morigéna intérieurement Ilywen. Tu ne sais même pas où elle se situe, ce n'est pas le moment de comprendre le fonctionnement de ses défenses. ».

Secouant la tête, elle allait résolument se tourner vers la page suivante lorsqu'elle se figea. Toute concentrée qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien remarqué... Or il n'y avait rien ensuite ! Rien que quelques pages vierges jaunies. Passant ses doigts dessus pour tenter d'en déceler un code ou une indication, elle ne sentit que la rugosité du papier. Une moue inquiète sur le visage, elle tourna fébrilement les vieilles feuilles jusqu'à l'endroit ou le texte s'arrêtait. Sur la reliure, des restes de papier déchirés subsistaient. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Des pages avaient été arrachées !

Et cela justement quand de nouveau indices se profilaient... Ilywen en aurait pleuré de rage. Dépitée, elle toucha la reliure abîmée. Si seulement ces pages pouvaient reparaître... Elles avaient été enlevées pour une raison, mais laquelle ? Quelqu'un avait désiré les cacher pour qu'aucune personne ordinaire ne mette la main dessus.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et commença à fouiller l'étagère dans l'espoir de les y découvrir. Elle vida le support entier, souleva l'étagère pour vérifier derrière... En vain. Elle se retrouva bientôt à chercher dans l'étagère voisine avant de finalement passer la salle entière au peigne fin. A son grand désarroi, ses investigations demeurèrent infructueuses.

« - C'est trop bête... maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais pourquoi ont-elle disparues ? »

Elle était persuadée d'avoir été sur le point de découvrir des renseignements cruciaux sur l'île (peut être même son emplacement), ce qui la faisait d'autant plus enrager.

Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Il était fort possible que quelqu'un cherche à protéger les informations contenues dans ses pages pour éviter que des gens ne s'approchent de trop près de l'île volante...

« Ce qui n'est pas surprenant en soi vu ce que le dernier paragraphe semble annoncer... pensa Ilywen avec un sourire amer ».

Ou alors – et cette hypothèse lui fit froid dans le dos – des personnes ayant un intérêt obscur en lien avec Laputa l'avaient devancée. C'était encore moins plaisant à évoquer.

Peu désireuse de continuer à réfléchir dans cette direction, elle repoussa bien vite cette idée. Le principal était de s'assurer que les pages n'avaient pas été purement et simplement détruites. Elle abritaient certainement des révélations importantes.

Restait à savoir où elle se trouvaient à présent...


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ilywen redescendit au bureau d'accueil en fin d'après midi. Le vieil homme était toujours là, en train de trier une grosse pile de livres qui semblait tenir par miracle. A son approche, il leva la tête et sourit.

« - Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelle être acharnée, fit-il avec une note d'admiration dans la voix. Vous êtes restée toute la journée là haut ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit la jeune fille. Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a une quantité incroyable d'informations ici. »

Elle se balança un moment sur ses pieds, comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose.

« - ...Vous désirez savoir quelque chose peut être ?

\- J'aurais aimé vous poser une question si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr, allez y.

\- J'ai l'impression que certaines pages manquaient sur l'un des ouvrages que j'ai regardé.

\- Vraiment ? Et duquel s'agit-il ?

\- Un gros volume intitulé _Le Royaume Céleste_.

\- Mmmmh, ce titre ne me dit rien mais je ne pense pas que cela soit inquiétant ou anormal. Il y a beaucoup d'archives ici qui ont été récupérées sans que la totalité n'y soit. Vous cherchiez quelque chose en particulier qui pouvait être dans ces pages ?

\- Heu... C'est probable. Vous n'auriez pas une idée d'un lieu ou elles pourraient être ? Je me demande si elles ne pourraient pas avoir été changées de place. Je n'ai pas cherché dans cette salle.

\- Si vous ne les avez pas trouvées là haut c'est qu'elles ne sont pas dans le bâtiment. Tout est très bien rangé et étroitement surveillé. Il est impossible qu'elles puissent se situer ailleurs que dans leur section.

\- Alors, je n'ai aucune chance de les trouver ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à affirmer cela... Ça m'étonnerais fortement qu'elles soient perdues dans la nature. Non, je pense qu'elles sont certainement chez l'un de nos associés.

\- Une autre académie... ?

\- Pas exactement. Ce à quoi je pense est une sorte d'institution qui traite des même thèmes que nous. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment faite pour accueillir n'importe quel visiteur... J'ai entendu dire que seules certaines personnes possédant une autorisation spéciale étaient habilitées à y rentrer. Toutefois je ne saurais pas vous dire ce qu'elles ont de spécial, ni comment et où ont-elles obtenu cette autorisation. Peut être des chercheurs ou des savants scientifiques... Cette Institution est beaucoup plus experte que nous au niveau de la discrétion. A vrai dire, je ne connais ni sa taille, ni le nombre de renseignements et de documents qu'elle contient. Même si je ne vois pas comment le reste d'un de nos ouvrages serait arrivé là bas, c'est le seul endroit qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- ... Et où est-elle, géographiquement ?

\- Elle se situe en Slovénie, en plein milieu du massif Alpin. Si vous tenez vraiment à retrouver ces pages perdues, c'est le lieu le plus judicieux et je ne peux que vous le conseiller. Mais je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir : elle est loin d'être aisée à trouver.

\- … Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter, fit Ilywen, une lueur étrange dans le regard. »

Elle avait le sentiment que c'était vers cet endroit que ses recherches la menaient depuis le début. Le sentiment que c'était là bas que se cachaient les informations clés qui lui manquaient. Car tout ce qui touchait de près à Laputa était dissimulé et camouflé pour que personne ne vienne à faire des découvertes qui auraient mis en danger sa couverture indiscernable. La jeune fille avait donc toutes les raisons de penser que si l'île volante était mentionnée dans les documents de cette institution secrète, c'est que cette dernière cachait les preuves ultimes de l'existence du royaume céleste.

Elle redressa la tête et planta ses yeux violets dans ceux du vieil homme.

« - Ce n'est visiblement pas un site où une étudiante peut rentrer n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet, tout comme ce n'est pas un simple lieu de stockage de sombres informations. A vrai dire, l'existence de cette institution est tenu secrète à l'échelle internationale. Je ne suis même pas certain que les gouvernements soient au courant et aucun média n'a jamais essayé de la trouver. Soumise à un anonymat aussi puissant, il est évident qu'elle cache des objectifs bien plus grands que ce que l'on peut imaginer... Mais après tout, cela ne nous regarde pas. Toutefois... Plus je vous observe, et plus je me dis que vos chances d'accéder à cet endroit ne sont pas aussi proches de zéro que ce que vous ne le croyez.

\- A moins d'y entrer par effraction, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, grimaça Ilywen. Pourquoi me laisserait-on y chercher ? Je n'ai que quinze ans et je n'ai rien pour prouver mes bonnes intentions. »

Le gardien secoua la tête, pensif.

« - Il ne s'agit pas de bonnes intentions... Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer clairement car cet avis me vient d'une vague intuition. Vous semblez beaucoup vous fier à votre instinct, alors vous saisirez sans doute le sens de mes mots. Certaines personnes dégagent une aura particulière. Ce sont ces personnes qui semblent être capable de faire se réaliser l'impossible. J'ai seulement perçu trois personnes de ce type dans ma longue vie. Toutes si différentes, et pourtant si semblables... grâce à leur aura. Vous êtes certes jeune, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous faites partie de ces gens qui se distinguent par la seule force de leur aura. Voilà pourquoi je pense que vous avez la capacité d'obtenir ce droit de passage à l'Institution.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, fit gravement le vieil homme. Je vois à votre regard perdu que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Un jour viendra ou vous réaliserez le sens de ces mots. Pour le moment, si vous tenez réellement à retrouver le reste de votre livre, c'est là bas que vous serez fixée sur son sort.

\- … J'ai compris, déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos précieux conseils.

\- Et moi, je vous souhaite d'atteindre votre but, sourit-il. Votre persévérance vous y mènera. »

Troublée par les paroles du gardien mais le cœur gonflé d'allégresse, Ilywen sortit de l'académie, une certitude nouvelle pulsant dans tout son être : Laputa existait. Elle le sentait maintenant encore plus qu'auparavant. Aucune preuve irréfutable ne s'était manifestée, et malgré tout elle sentait sa détermination grandir. Le Centre de Documentation de son lycée, la bibliothèque du château, puis l'académie d'Almandin, et à présent cette mystérieuse Institution... Tout semblait la mener vers des lieux de plus en plus secrets et à l'écart des routes des gens ordinaires.

La jeune fille possédait un dossier conséquent d'informations en tout genre sur l'île. Elle avait consigné tout ce qui était relatif à celle ci et à sa géographie dans des carnets de notes. Elle s'était surprise à sourire en contemplant sa chambre remplie de cartes griffonnées, de croquis truffés de détails et photographies diverses ; il y avait là de quoi faire pâlir le plus méticuleux des collectionneurs.

Toutes les recherches qu'elles avait effectué depuis son enfance lui faisaient désormais entrevoir un horizon nouveau. Tout prenait un sens. C'était comme si elle avait enfin retrouvée la Voie à emprunter. Elle avait acquis la certitude que Laputa existait.

A présent, il était de son devoir de trouver l'île mythique...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les parents d'Ilywen ne surent jamais réellement ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que leur fille avait fait durant son séjour à Carcassonne. Elle leur avait seulement dit avoir trouvé des informations intéressantes pour son « exposé scolaire ».

Mais sans parvenir à l'identifier, ils sentaient parfois une pointe d'inquiétude leur vriller l'estomac. Ils continuaient de vivre normalement sans oser concrétiser cette peur, la trouvant sans doute stupide. Cette dernière était pourtant justifiée. En vérité, la jeune fille devenait chaque jour plus distante, et seul son amour pour eux lui faisait inconsciemment faire des efforts pour cacher cette distance derrière un comportement joyeux et serviable. D'imperceptibles changements s'étaient opérés en elle. Elle jetait fréquemment de longs regards vers le ciel, scrutant affectueusement les nuages comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Quand elle ne passait pas de longue heures dans sa chambre à écrire ou à dessiner des croquis dont ses parents ne comprenaient pas le sens – ou ne voulaient pas comprendre le sens – elle partait dans les montagnes environnantes pour plusieurs heures de marche. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'éviter les sentiers et crapahutait sur les alpages sauvages ou sur les versants et crêtes abruptes selon son humeur. Malgré le danger, elle avait commencé l'alpinisme en solitaire et ne se lassait pas de chausser ses crampons et son baudrier pour partir gravir les falaises surplombantes et les couloirs glacés qui menaient tantôt à de fines brèches coupantes, tantôt à des sommets venteux. Bien sûr, ses parents ne se doutaient en rien de ses escapades interdites il va sans dire qu'ils ne lui auraient jamais permis de les faire.

L'année de première fut rythmée par les longues périodes scolaires ou Ilywen faisait des efforts incommensurables pour rester concentrée en cours. Ses pensées vagabondaient sans cesse vers Laputa. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle n'avait pas du rester clouée sur une chaise toute la journée. Les épreuves du Baccalauréat approchant, elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour penser à un moyen de gagner la Slovénie. De plus ses parents n'auraient jamais été d'accord pour qu'elle parte dans un pays étranger, fut-il aussi proche. Tout en gardant ses idées dans un coin de sa tête, elle se concentra sur les épreuves à venir.

C'est à la fin de son année que de nouveaux obstacles s'imposèrent. Sa dernière année de lycée approchant à grande vitesse, tout son entourage commençait à lui parler de plus en plus de son futur. Et comme elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire après le Baccalauréat, les longues discussions avec ses parents devenaient très fréquentes. Pour elle, le pire ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'ils l'incitent à étudier encore plus pendant les vacances, mais plutôt la nécessité de décider de son avenir dans les mois suivants. Dans un moment pareil, elle avait tout sauf envie de réfléchir là dessus. Elle avait presque prouvé l'existence de Laputa, la clé de l'énigme se trouvait dans les Alpes de Slovénie à quelques heures de route... et elle devait en rester éloignée. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et attendre jusqu'au Bac avant de pouvoir continuer ses recherches était un supplice. A vrai dire, si elle avait pu, elle aurait directement sauté dans le premier train pour Ljubljana en sortant de l'académie d'Almandin. Mais à seize ans, et étant atteinte d'une phobie des foules, cela aurait été complètement irréfléchi. Elle avait alors planifié un départ aux prochaines vacances d'été mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle allait les passer à travailler – autant pour étudier que pour aider ses parents à entretenir l'extérieur du chalet et ainsi gagner de l'argent. Cet argent, elle le conservait précieusement dans un petit coffre. Si jamais elle devait partir un jour à la recherche de l'île, il ne serait pas de trop.

L'été passa à une vitesse encore plus folle que les années précédentes et Ilywen aborda sa rentrée en Terminale avec une appréhension amère. Elle commençait à douter de ce que le futur lui réservait. Au fond d'elle même, elle avait toujours été persuadée de marcher un jour sur le sol de Laputa. Choisir un métier et donc un avenir dans le monde « réel » lui donnait l'impression de s'écarter de sa Voie et de s'engager sur le chemin d'une vie banale, une vie qui ne lui permettrait pas de faire demi tour. Elle prit conscience de son état d'esprit avec un certain effarement : elle n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde de vivre loin de Laputa finalement. Même sans avoir aucune preuve de l'existence de cette dernière. Le sombre visage de la réalité la rattrapait il fallait prendre une décision maintenant.

Au grand dam de ses parents elle se tourna très vite vers le journalisme. Elle se doutait que ce secteur n'était pas si rose qu'il en avait l'air, et que les grands reporters se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais c'est en se dirigeant vers ce genre de domaine qu'elle se rapprochait le plus de son but. Voyager, apprendre, et écrire. Peut être aussi une nouvelle façon de se renseigner sur Laputa. C'était une façon simpliste de voir les choses, mais elle était persuadé qu'à force de tractations, elle parviendrait à se détacher du monde classique du journalisme et à bifurquer vers un chemin plus attrayant et mystérieux.

Évidemment, ses parents adoptifs souhaitaient qu'elle se dirige vers ce qui lui correspondait, mais le secteur choisi leur déplaisait plus qu'il ne les attirait.

« - Cela peut être une belle Voie, c'est certain, disait son père. Mais je pense que tu devrais réfléchir à d'autre domaines moins aléatoires et plus sûrs. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un plan B en somme. Le monde des journalistes est bien plus noir que tu ne le...

\- Oui je sais P'pa, le coupait la jeune fille en soupirant. Le talent ne fait pas tout, je dirais même qu'il ne fait rien, il faut de la chance, le salaire est bas, le...

\- … penses. Les neuf dixième des journalistes n'ont pas de poste fixe, ils rédigent un article tout les trente six du mois pour un média qui ne les embauchera même pas sur le long terme. Ils sont payés à l'article, et encore faut-il que leur article plaise. Ces gens là passent leur vie à tirer le diable par la queue. Te rends-tu compte à quel point cela peut être précaire ?

\- JE SAIS, répétait-elle. Mais je ne me vois pas ailleurs, c'est tout. Je suis prête à prendre le risque.

\- Écoute moi Ily au lieu de déblatérer des énormités, répliquait son père en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Tu n'est prête à rien du tout pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'as que seize ans et que tu ne connais pas les risques. Je n'essaie pas de te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu parte vers cette voie, je veux que tu réfléchisses à autre chose, et que tu sache à quel point cela peut être dur pour toi.

\- Mais...

\- Ily... reprenait doucement sa mère. Si tu t'engages dans ce domaine, c'est beaucoup plus difficile d'obliquer vers autre chose ensuite. Il n'y a pas de passerelles entre les lettres et les sciences. Nous pensons qu'il est mieux que tu te diriges vers un secteur scientifique intéressant car ta situation sera beaucoup plus stable et surtout, tu pourras revenir vers n'importe quel autre domaine si ça ne te plaît pas. Aujourd'hui tu es certaine de vouloir faire reporter. Mais demain ? Tu pourrais changer d'avis et ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière. Tu risques d'être très malheureuse, et nous voulons éviter cela. »

La jeune fille finissait par se taire à contrecœur et tentait de les écouter. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme elle. Et elle n'était pas comme les autres. Sa véritable Voie était déjà tracée depuis bien longtemps. Et ce n'était certainement pas celle qu'ils voulaient pour elle. Elle allait tout faire pour ne pas les décevoir, mais sans suivre leurs idées.

Elle redoutait par dessus tout une vie morne et banale. Et ce que ses parents lui proposaient était pour elle la route à prendre pour se construire une telle vie. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Ils auraient bien aimé que tout soit prévu pour elle, et elle ne leur en voulait pas. De toute façon ils se gardaient de le lui faire comprendre, semblant avoir compris qu'elle avait en horreur cette façon de penser. Singulièrement, ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle pourrait décider, comme si son passé sombre pouvait soudainement influencer son esprit et l'entraîner loin d'eux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença réellement à douter de leurs affirmations quand à ses origines. Ils avaient toujours dit ne rien savoir, mais leur inquiétude parfois disproportionnée sous-entendait le contraire. Quelque chose dans son passé leur faisait peur elle en était presque sûre. Ils essayaient de plus en plus de lui communiquer leur intérêt démesuré pour son avenir à la moindre occasion, comme si ils voulaient à tout prix éviter qu'elle pense à autre chose. C'était comme si ils se doutaient des projets qu'elle échafaudait silencieusement.

Bien entendu, elle savait au fond qu'elle ne vivrait jamais la vie qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle ait. Elle sentait que sa place était ailleurs qu'elle était née pour autre chose. Malgré tout leur inquiétude lui faisait de la peine. Un jour, elle devrait partir, sans doute beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Cette intuition était assez puissante pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ignorer. Et comme elle tenait à les rassurer, elle décida d'adopter un comportement exemplaire – en espérant que cela n'ait pas l'effet inverse. Même si elle avait l'indicible impression de faire un mauvais choix en leur cachant ce qu'elle prévoyait, elle se refusait à leur faire du mal.

Durant cette période, Ilywen passa ainsi tellement de temps enfermée par rapport à ses habitudes qu'elle attendait ses sorties en montagnes avec une impatience grandissante. Elle cachait sa morosité sans faiblir et sans que Laputa ne quitte ses pensées une seule seconde.

Peu à peu, elle s'aperçut que sa stratégie portait ses fruits ses parents semblaient plus sereins et si ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de continuer les incessants discours d'orientation, c'était désormais sur un ton plus léger.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'Ilywen irait en classe préparatoire littéraire. C'était ambitieux, mais c'était la seule orientation qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas trop inquiéter ses parents. Elle était prête à travailler dur du moment qu'elle avait le champ libre pour effectuer ses recherches. Cette décision prise, toute la famille retrouva un climat plus serein pour le reste de l'année.

Le Baccalauréat arriva au milieu du mois de juin et se passa sans encombre pour Ilywen. Elle sortait de chaque épreuve avec une plénitude grandissante car chaque jour la rapprochait des vacances où elle pourrait enfin grimper vers le haut des cimes, se plonger dans les volutes des nuages immaculés et par dessus tout, se consacrer à la recherche de l'institution.

Elle aurait pu avoir peur de ce que l'année suivante lui réservait mais étrangement l'été passa sans qu'elle ne spécule outre mesure sur la nouvelle vie d'étudiante qui l'attendait. Pour elle, la priorité était ailleurs. Les études n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour feindre de se fondre dans la masse. Elle s'était mis en tête de trouver Laputa et elle savait que de nombreuses épreuves l'attendaient. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte, car c'était seule qu'elle voulait affronter ces épreuves.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte lorsque septembre arriva. Elle avait évité de réfléchir sur son avenir... ce qui rendit d'autant plus violent le changement radical qui allait s'opérer. Elle pris conscience du tournant que prenait sa vie en faisant ses aux-revoir à ses parents, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Un coup de fouet rapide certes, mais qui lui fit mal malgré tout. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait revenir de temps en temps au chalet, sa vie continuerait désormais dans son nouveau lycée à une centaine de kilomètres de ses montagnes. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer sa nouvelle ville comme chez elle. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de marcher chaque jour dans un lieu ou elle ne pourrait plus contempler les sommets neigeux en levant simplement la tête. Son « chez elle » se trouvait dans les montagnes.

Sentant son désarroi au moment du départ, son père la rassura de quelques paroles maladroites et sa mère la serra dans ses bras. Une ultime étreinte que la jeune fille eut du mal à sentir. Si elle s'était douté que c'était l'un des derniers moments ou elle verrait ses parents, peut être aurait elle été plus réceptive. Mais à cet instant, elle était proche de l'anéantissement et tenir debout sans flancher lui demandait déjà un effort surhumain.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans le train, ses yeux étaient restés secs. La boule désagréable et oppressante dans sa gorge était bien là elle, et perdura jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle n'eut ensuite aucun mal à trouver le petit appartement loué quelques mois plus tôt. Après avoir posé ses valises dans l'entrée, elle promena un regard vide sur les meubles simples et les murs orangés avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi peu à sa place. Aussi... vide.

Elle resta ainsi de longues heures jusqu'au soir, fixant mornement le plafond. Elle aurait presque pu compter le nombre de grains de ciment utilisés pour le construire. Son corps lui paraissait lourd et plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'air était chaud et lui piquait les poumons, et l'odeur du goudron lui donnait le sentiment d'étouffer. Elle n'était plus dans son élément et elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterrie dans un monde effrayant et bruyant. Elle renonça très vite à manger et se coucha sans même se mettre en pyjama.

« - Qu'est ce que je fais ici... murmura t-elle avant de s'endormir. »

Fort heureusement, quelques jours après la rentrée, Ilywen sentit son état d'esprit s'améliorer. Elle s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle vie avec une rapidité surprenante, et si le chalet et l'air pur des montagnes lui manquaient cruellement, les pires jours étaient derrière elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le rythme de travail soutenu était demandé dès le premier jour de cours, et elle s'y attela sans états d'âme. Le contenu que proposaient les professeurs était très général, mais également intéressant. Bien entendu, les livres au programme n'étaient pas de ceux qu'Ilywen avait l'habitude de lire, mais elle parvenait à s'y plonger sans trop de difficultés malgré le niveau de lecture. Et comme aimait si bien le répéter leur professeur d'histoire, il n'y avait pas de secret pour réussir il fallait travailler d'arrache-pied.

Bien entendu après quelques semaines, la jeune fille se prit à penser que tout cela était bien moins terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé il faut dire qu'elle s'était attendu au pire.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout les élèves de sa classe. Mais globalement, elle remarqua que la plupart étaient loin de craquer. L'ambiance était bonne, et elle avait même réussi à faire connaissance avec quelques rares personnes chez qui son côté taciturne n'avait pas trop fait effet.

Elle restait malgré tout la plupart du temps isolée, et appris vite à optimiser celui qui pouvait aussi bien être son ennemi que son meilleur ami : le temps. Pour pouvoir continuer ses investigations sur Laputa en parallèle, elle adopta une stratégie un peu bancale, mais qui semblait fonctionner. Elle mobilisait chaque infime parcelle de son cerveau pour rester intensément concentrée en cours et ainsi minimiser son temps de travail personnel. Chaque soir, elle pouvait passer à la bibliothèque d'archives réservée aux classes préparatoires pour fouiller et glaner des informations sur ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Le lycée restant ouvert tardivement à cause des oraux quotidiens, il lui arrivait d'y rester jusqu'à vingt deux heures. Elle se promenait entre les étagères remplies de vieux ouvrages et choisissait ceux qui l'inspiraient le plus avant de s'installer à une table pour les feuilleter un à un.

Elle aimait le silence qui régnait dans le lieu à la nuit tombée. Hormis les passages des professeurs ou du personnel d'entretien, elle n'était dérangée par personne et seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille orientait ses recherches vers la mystérieuse institution dont lui avait parlé le gardien de l'Académie d'Almandin. Elle se doutait que ça n'était pas dans le lycée qu'elle allait trouver de nouvelles informations sur Laputa, surtout vu tout ce qu'elle savait déjà. Les documents qu'elle choisissait portait donc plutôt sur les bâtiments insolites et secrets, ou sur le ciel tout simplement. Au bout de quelques temps passé à errer entre les étagères de la vieille bibliothèque, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à y rester aussi tard.

Un jour, alors que le crépuscule s'était déjà installé depuis quelques heures, elle sentit qu'une autre personne était présente. Ayant la désagréable impression d'être observée, elle se leva et s'avança sans bruit vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Après avoir observé les alentours d'un air circonspect, elle repéra une personne assise près d'une petite lampe et elle s'arrêta net, dissimulée dans l'ombre de l'étagère.

Elle reconnut alors un des garçons de la classe voisine. Il devait être du genre discret puisque malgré ses capacités naturelles d'observation, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent. Chose plutôt curieuse d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait tendance à remarquer les personnes discrètes en premier.

Il était singulier de voir un étudiant au lycée à ses horaires là, et elle posa furtivement ses yeux sur le visiteur. Des cheveux bruns si foncés que l'éclairage les rendait noirs encadraient un visage fin au teint basané. Ses yeux étaient invisibles, cachés sous les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le front entre ombre et clarté. Il paraissait presque faire parti d'une scène irréelle, le visage à moitié penché vers le gros ouvrage pourpre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il leva soudainement la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Ilywen et celle ci eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le regard vert sombre que les cheveux avaient dévoilé. Le souffle court elle se plaqua contre le bois de l'étagère en fermant les yeux, priant pour ne pas avoir été vue. Comme aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, elle en déduit que le garçon n'avait pas bougé et elle se hâta silencieusement de regagner sa table.

Les jours suivants, Ilywen ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards à la dérobée vers le jeune homme lorsqu'elle le croisait dans l'établissement. Elle le faisait presque automatiquement, sans s'en rendre compte. Sans savoir pourquoi elle aimait bien le voir pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais le regarder ainsi lui suffisait.

Toutefois ses coups d'œil devinrent un peu moins machinals lorsqu'elle commença à rencontrer les yeux verts du garçon posés sur elle. Un regard profond et impossible à déchiffrer qui la plongeait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Dans ces moments, elle détournait vivement la tête en espérant ne pas rougir. La surprise passée, elle rejetait sans cesse la faute sur son imagination. Ce n'était sans doute pas elle qu'il regardait. Pourtant, elle doutait à nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Un doute qui se transformait en certitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait face aux yeux émeraudes. Ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde durant laquelle elle avait l'impression d'être unie à lui rien qu'avec leurs regards respectifs. Il lui semblait qu'il lisait en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, alors même qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui. C'était une sensation d'impuissance qui l'agaçait passablement. Elle qui avait toujours su contrôler ses émotions, sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Et cela ne pouvait arriver. Elle se mit peu à peu à éviter le regard du jeune homme pour éviter cette sensation. C'était difficile de résister à le chercher des yeux, mais elle se forçait désormais à regarder ailleurs.

Elle avait malgré tout toujours le sentiment d'être observée, surtout dans la bibliothèque où elle s'obligeait à se concentrer sur les ouvrages pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner rapidement. Cependant, elle se levait régulièrement en prenant l'air le plus inébranlable possible pour explorer discrètement les rayonnages. Comme elle ne surprenait jamais personne en train de l'observer, elle finissait par se sourire sarcastiquement à elle même.

\- Je suis vraiment ridicule, se disait-elle. Je me fiche complètement de ce garçon. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour avancer. Il peut bien me regarder autant qu'il veut, ça n'est pas cela qui me fera changer d'avis.

Il n'empêche qu'elle détestait se faire remarquer, et avoir l'impression d'être espionnée la faisait enrager. Elle finissait toujours par se convaincre elle même qu'elle se faisait des idées et que ce garçon ne la regardait pas plus que les autres.

Pourtant, elle était loin de se tromper en pensant que le jeune homme l'observait effectivement différemment de ses camarades. En vérité, il avait commencé à s'intéresser vraiment à elle juste après qu'elle l'ait aperçu dans la bibliothèque. Il serait probablement resté à sa place si il n'avait pas vu une mèche de cheveux clairs disparaître derrière une étagère.

Non, ce soir là il s'était levé, contrairement à ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Ilywen. Méfiant, il avait traversé toute la grande salle sans bruit en se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu une vision. Il avait peut être imaginé la mèche, comment pouvait-il y avoir une élève au lycée à cette heure là ? Habituellement il était seul.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'avait vu. Sans le savoir, il avait reproduit exactement le même comportement et les mêmes gestes que la jeune fille un peu plus tôt il s'était tapi dans l'ombre de l'étagère pour la regarder. La seule différence était qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis la rentrée. De longs cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets du soleil couchant et dont une partie était relevée en une fine tresse lui tombaient sur les épaules jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle avait la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, une pile de livres à portée de main. Son visage était caché par ses mèches dégradées, mais le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de ses traits, et surtout de ses yeux d'un violet intense. Des yeux qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier et qui reflétait une sagesse étonnante et une détermination infinie... qu'il n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs.

Sans doute était-ce eux qui étaient responsables de l'aura incroyable que le jeune fille dégageait. Une aura que la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve ne parvenait pas à effacer selon lui. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment faisait-elle pour se faire aussi peu remarquer. Il était vraisemblablement le seul à avoir été marqué par la présence de cette fille.

Après cette soirée, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait souvent à la bibliothèque lorsque le crépuscule se montrait. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de l'épier un peu. Elle l'étonnait et il voulait en savoir plus. Parfois, elle se levait brusquement en lui faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque et faisait le tour des pièces en marchant lentement, avec suspicion. Heureusement pour lui, l'agilité et la vivacité que lui avait accordé la pratique d'un bon nombre d'arts martiaux lui permettaient d'atteindre sa place habituelle en un temps record – et dans le plus léger des silences.

Peu à peu, il s'aperçut qu'elle choisissait minutieusement les documents qu'elle empruntait. Elle les parcourait rapidement mais paraissant intensément concentrée, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait perdre aucune information. Elle avait souvent à ses côtés des cartes griffonnées et des croquis étranges.

Le jeune homme était bien trop intimidé pour aller lui parler. Cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à se contenter de ses observations. Il était de plus en plus curieux à l'égard de cette mystérieuse fille qui semblait si fragile et si forte à la fois. Il ne lui aurait peut être jamais adressé la parole si le hasard – ou la destinée – ou les deux – n'en avaient pas décidé autrement. Un coup du sort qui se manifesta un jour sous la forme d'un insignifiant petit livre qui crut bon de se tenir en équilibre juste derrière le jeune homme – c'est à dire, en plein milieu de sa trajectoire. Ainsi, lorsque Ilywen se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise afin de s'installer plus confortablement, il eut un mouvement de recul qui lança violemment son bras droit sur ledit livre. A peine eut-il le temps de jeter un regard catastrophé derrière lui pour constater les dégâts que le livre tombait. Le bruit qu'il fit en heurtant le sol était raisonnable, mais dans dans silence de la bibliothèque, il équivalait à ce que ferait le fracas d'une avalanches de dix tonnes. Dix tonnes minimum.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers le garçon. Ce dernier, estimant qu'il valait mieux ne pas partir en courant – à l'avenir, son image ne s'en remettrait pas – se retrouva avec un seul choix à disposition.

Maudissant silencieusement l'insolent livre (ou ceux qui l'avaient rangé...), il s'avança vers celle qu'il aurait préféré rencontrer dans des circonstances plus agréables.

\- Bonjour, prononça t-il avec difficulté en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.


End file.
